


龙主短篇集

by Co_Akira



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short Stories, bottom akira, ch1~4:teacher Akira&student Ryuji, ch5:a story concerning illusion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 我真的不会写龙主，我哭了
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Sense i

01

来栖晓不知道该如何评价坂本龙司这个学生。

他第一次见到坂本龙司其实不是在开学第一节数学课上，而是在同一天稍早些的时候。来栖晓那天起得晚，走之前没注意到天气预报给他推送的『今天有雨』，结果当他走出车站的时候如约而至的雨直接把他浇成了落汤鸡，逼得来栖晓抱着包狼狈不堪地在雨中狂奔，最后一头冲进了一家店铺的屋檐下。

来栖晓用手抹掉头发上的水珠，眼镜沾了水已经覆盖上了一层薄薄的水雾，他干脆摘下来拿在手里。从忘记带伞弄湿了衣服的挫败感中走出来大概花了来栖晓十秒，他的视线在打着伞的学生们之间徘徊了一次又一次，轻轻叹了一口气下意识把头转向一边――然后他就发现自己身边原来站着人。

那是一个穿着秀尽学院校服，染了黄发的高中生，校服也没有好好穿着，一看便会给人留下这家伙是不良少年的印象。眼下这个黄发的高中生正好奇地打量着他，来栖晓忽然觉得面前的男生并不像他的外表那样是个标准的不良少年――于是来栖晓在这种心情的影响下不自觉嘴角上扬，朝黄发少年露出了一个浅浅的微笑。

黄发少年愣了愣，快速移开了原本落在来栖晓脸上的视线。他的脸好像有点红，来栖晓摸不清原因。

随着时间的流逝雨势减小了不少，来栖晓把包护在怀里往前踏出一步，走出没多远身后就传来了鞋子踩踏雨水的嗒嗒声。来栖晓回过头，发现是黄发高中生跑步跟了上来。从少年跑步的姿势来看，来栖晓猜他八成是田径队的，也许还是王牌选手。

“喂――”黄发高中生朝他大咧咧地招手，“你也是要去秀尽吗？”

来栖晓满头雾水地点点头，接着才意识到也许黄发少年把他当成同龄人了。这不是晓第一次被人误会年龄，尽管他已经大学毕业，但被误认成高中生的情况还是时有发生……就连大学毕业那晚被拉着去酒吧那次来栖晓都差点被拦在门口。

可是他还没来得及解释，黄发高中生就又抢过了话头。  
“之前怎么没见过你啊……我们最近有转校生来吗？对了，为什么你没穿校服――难道是还没发……啊，到了。”

打断富有好奇心的高中生一个接一个的提问的，正是近在眼前的秀尽学院。他们一起爬上了二楼，在此期间黄发高中生几次试图搭话，却都以失败告终。

最后他们在教师办公室门口分开，看到来栖晓直接推门走进教师办公室，黄发高中生只是挠了挠头发，然后嘟嚷了一句“转校生好像是要先去办公室”。  
来栖晓这时才想起他自从被打断一次后就完全忘记解释了。

结果黄发高中生――来栖晓后来知道他叫坂本龙司，直到来栖晓走进教室开始介绍自己是他们这个班新来的数学老师才明白晓不穿校服来学校的原因。当时坂本眼睛睁得老大，下巴几乎掉到了地上。  
“我是来栖晓，从今天开始负责教你们数学。”来栖晓站在讲台上和受到惊吓的坂本龙司短暂对视，拾起粉笔转身在黑板上写下自己的名字。

有关坂本龙司的事来栖晓是后来从同事口中听说的。坂本参加的田径部过去的教练对待学生态度苛刻，甚至时常有体罚事件发生，在一次牵扯到坂本家人的争端后坂本一气之下把头发染成了黄色，和田径队其他部员的关系也一落千丈。至于那次争端具体发生了什么，来栖晓的同事们也纷纷表示自己不知道详细。

就算只是知道了大概，来栖晓也愿意相信自己的直觉――坂本龙司给自己的印象确实不像无可救药的不良少年，但这并不能改变坂本龙司上次考试惨不忍睹的数学成绩。反复翻看学生手册和成绩报告，来栖晓头痛地揉了揉太阳穴下定决心要去找坂本谈谈。

来栖晓打定主意的时候放学铃已经打过了几分钟，所以他的原计划其实是第二天把坂本单独叫到自己办公室来，不过……  
既然在校门口遇到了他，那计划提前也没什么不好。

坂本龙司正站在校门口，他的身边围了一群穿着外校校服的男生，而坂本脸上毫不掩饰的厌恶表情明显是针对这帮人的。

熟悉来栖晓的人都知道不能小瞧来栖晓的扯谎功夫——来栖晓直接走上前去，手搭上了坂本龙司的肩膀，好像他们根本不是第一天认识的师生关系。  
“不好意思，他今天和我有约了，我们要去游戏厅。是吧，龙司？”

坂本龙司的肩膀抖了一下，被直呼名字和被老师解围不知道哪个更让他震惊。

一群男生中领头的那个眯起了眼睛上下打量了一番晓。  
“他是你朋友？”  
看来把来栖晓错认成高中生的人又多了几个。

“没错！我和他今天约好了，所以不能和你们一起去了。”  
坂本龙司此时终于跟上了来栖晓的思路，他夸张地笑了几声，拖着晓朝车站的方向走去，一直到看不见那群男生的影子才停下。

“虽然不知道为什么你要帮我，总之……谢谢了……呃，老师。”  
因为上午的误会，坂本龙司对要叫来栖晓老师这件事还不太习惯，来栖晓当然可以理解他。

“那群人是谁？”

坂本龙司挠了挠头发，皱起眉啧了一声，估计是想起了不愉快的事情。  
“附近学校的，最近总是在我们学校附近拉人去‘联谊’，鬼知道他们到底想干什么。”

原来不是会打起来的那种帮派矛盾啊……来栖晓若有所思地点点头，忽然想起自己还有正事要做。  
“坂本同学，我有事想和你说，”坂本龙司挑起眉，示意晓他在听，“我看了你上学期的数学成绩，再这样下去你可能会很难顺利升学，所以我想告诉你我这里可以给你提供课外补习――如果你需要的话，随时可以找我。”

“补习？”坂本龙司喊出声，好像他是头一回听到这个词，然后他马上意识到自己的失态降低了音量，“啊……好，我知道了。”

话题突如其来的终结导致了约半分钟的诡异沉默。最后龙司轻咳一声，举起了一只手。  
“对了，你之后有什么安排吗？A……老师。”

他真的不习惯敬称，来栖晓无奈抚额。  
“实在不习惯的话，独处的时候你可以叫我晓。我之后没什么安排……你也没有的话我们就去游戏厅如何，就像我们约好的那样。”  
来栖晓会这么说其实没有别的意思，既然是将要进行课外补习的学生，越了解对方对补习的进展自然就越有帮助，他当真是这样想的。

于是两个人真的一起走进了游戏厅，拿起射击游戏机上的模拟枪开始和屏幕里的敌人决一死战。

“我没想到你玩游戏这么厉害……”坂本龙司把手里的模型枪丢到一边，看着还在孤军奋战的来栖晓和自己这边屏幕上大大的GAME OVER感叹说。

“我高中的时候练过。”来栖晓抛下这句话，按着塑料扳机对着屏幕扫射，原本如生X危机里的僵尸一样扑上来的持枪黑帮们通通变成了闪着光的经验值，一个自带旋转跳跃特效的WIN出现在了屏幕中央。

“你给我的感觉和我遇见的那帮大人不一样。”

“不止你一个人这么觉得，有很多人都觉得我未成年。”

坂本龙司摆摆手。  
“不止是指这个……虽然确实有一点这个原因啦，我上午真的被吓到了喔，”他停顿了一会，头偏向一边，“怎么说呢……比如我的上个田径教练，随意体罚队员，拿我的亲人开玩笑，还差点解散田径队，是个混蛋大人对吧，你给我的感觉就和他不一样。”

“也就是说，我是你可以信任的人？”  
来栖晓把模型枪放回原位，试探性地提问。

“没错……！就是那样。”

“谢谢，我很高兴。”  
得到肯定回答的晓微眯着眼睛笑了起来，他笑起来确实很好看，眯起来的眼睛让他的长睫毛更明显了，偏白的皮肤上因为主人愉悦的心情浮现出了一小片红晕。

坂本龙司嘀咕了些什么，然后没再出过声。

*  
“你居然也会来咖啡馆，坂本同学。”  
相较于坂本龙司走进咖啡馆，看见穿着围裙的来栖晓站在吧台后面表现出的震惊，来栖晓就显得镇静了很多。

“我是听说有人看见你在这里才……”说着说着发现自己跑这么远来一家从没听说过的咖啡馆只是为了看看晓在不在这里的龙司果断住了嘴。

“这是我房东的咖啡馆，我闲的时候会在这里帮忙。”来栖晓耐心跟他解释说，其实他本人也很享受练习泡咖啡的过程。

“是这样的，我到这里来是想问问你今天有空吗，”坂本龙司扫视了咖啡馆一圈，发现店里只有他和来栖晓两个人加一只黑猫，“我的意思是，我们可以一起去跑步，或者你可以看着我训练，我们再讨论一会上次留下的问题。”

“我有空。佐仓先生过几分钟就回来了，你可以在这里先等一会――要喝咖啡吗？”  
坂本龙司最近积极了很多，不管是在邀请晓一起出去还是主动讨论问题方面……来栖晓没有想太多，只是把这视为好的改变。

“不了，我是碳酸派。”坂本龙司看着咖啡机直摇头。

佐仓先生几分钟后带着制作咖喱的材料回来了，把店交给佐仓先生，来栖晓脱下围裙换上体育服和龙司一起坐电车去了井之头公园。  
来栖晓毕竟不是田径特长生，龙司在前面跑得轻松，他在后面只觉得体力在不断流逝，只好眼睁睁看着两个人之间的距离越拉越大。

“你还好吗？要不要休息一下？”  
听到熟悉的声音的时候来栖晓正弯着腰扶着膝盖大口喘气，抬头一看坂本龙司正关切地看着他，手上还拿着一瓶刚拧开的饮用水。

“谢……谢谢，”来栖晓差点喘不上气来，他挣扎着伸出一只手接过塑料瓶喝了一大口，没能咽下去的水滴下来顺着锁骨流到了衣服里面打湿了衬衫，“……怎么了吗？”  
再次拧上瓶盖，来栖晓发现坂本龙司正在盯着他。

“没什么啊，我只是在想休息一会如果你可以就继续吧，我会把速度放慢一点和你一起跑。”

难道是错觉？  
来栖晓觉得自己最近可能有点神经质，恐怕他年仅二十多岁就要开始担心健康问题了。

*  
天知道坂本龙司为什么接受了补习邀请。一开始龙司以为他只是觉得在来栖晓的帮助下成绩会有所进步，后来他发现自己错了――他对学习还是没什么兴趣，只是想找借口见来栖晓而已。  
天哪，谁知道几个月前他还笃定自己喜欢的是大胸成熟女孩呢？

坂本龙司此时正坐在来栖晓的办公室里，桌上摆着几大本补习资料，他的数学老师则坐在他身边。本来气氛正好，再过几分钟，等到这道数学题的最后一问被解开的时候，他就能询问来栖晓待会要不要和他一起去拉面店。

可是今天的来栖晓的注意力似乎难以集中，龙司觉得他下一秒就会睡着，即使询问他是否需要休息对方也只是摇摇头推说自己没事——  
现在他不能说自己没事了。

来栖晓好像一瞬间失去了骨架，如果不是龙司及时把他拖住，恐怕他滑到地上只是时间问题。  
晓闭着眼睛，身体烫得厉害——他在发烧。

坂本龙司大脑乱成了一团，好在来栖晓的体重在龙司能承受的范围内，抱起来送到医务室不是什么难事。

医务室里没人，保健老师刚好有事外出，只留下了一张保证马上回来到字条。

龙司把晓放在其中一张床上，从医药箱里翻出退热贴给晓贴上，感受到晓逐渐平稳的呼吸才松了一口气。

龙司没有告诉晓他当真觉得晓长得特别好看，比如他连女生也会嫉妒的那对长睫毛，如果此时摘掉眼镜的话会更明显一点――于是龙司下意识摘掉了晓的眼镜――晓闭着眼睛安静休息的样子有一种特别的魔力，如果可以的话龙司简直想……

“停一下，你还是他学生。”龙司自己告诫自己要冷静点，而且对方还在发烧。

青春期的幻想真的很可怕。

来栖晓就是在这个时候睁开眼睛的，模糊一片的视野中他只看到了熟悉的黄发，意识仍然恍惚，晓的手本能地向前伸了一点――然后他抓住了龙司的衣角。

龙司吓了一跳，他连忙回头想知道发生了什么事――这一回头视线就对上了来栖晓带着雾气，眼角泛着水珠的光泽的双眼。

青春期的高中生真的很可怕。

在晓的意识清醒到能理解发生了什么事之前，坂本龙司已经俯下身，亲吻了来栖晓的脸颊。

来栖晓的身体还在发热，龙司这样做了之后他也没什么反应，只是轻声说了些什么――龙司觉得他听到了自己的名字――便又合上眼睛昏睡了过去。

“发生什么事了吗？”  
外出回来的保健老师一进门便看见了躺在床上的晓和坐在床边的龙司，她歪了歪头，觉得自己成了在状况外的人物。

“是这样的，晓……来栖老师发烧了，当时他在给我补习，我就把他送过来了。”  
坂本龙司心虚地站起来解释，差点当着保健老师的面直呼晓的名字。

*  
坂本龙司走进咖啡馆的时候晓正在水池边洗盘子。今天是二月十四日，晓一个人洗盘子的身影虽然看着是有些凄凉，但龙司的心中却在暗暗庆幸。  
“晚上好，现在你有空吗？”

来栖晓放下最后一只要洗的盘子冲咖啡馆老板点点头，老板看看龙司又看看晓，叹了一口气丢下一句你们好好聊就出了门，临走前还好心把牌子翻成了close

“今天有收到巧克力吗？”他们刚找了座位坐下来栖晓就迫不及待般直接开口，算是尽到了老师关心学生的义务。

“没有！别说了……”坂本龙司摇了摇头，觉得便利店店员给他的安慰奖不说也罢，“那你怎么样？”

“我吗？老师和你这种高中生不一样，巧克力可是收到了不少，”来栖晓骄傲地挺起胸，然而下一秒他的意识就又消沉了下来，“虽然还是既没有女朋友，也没有男朋友……今年也被佐仓先生担心人缘了。”

坂本龙司深表理解地点点头――才怪，收到一堆巧克力却没有对象的怪物他怎么可能理解，。不过这种危机感是怎么回事，毕竟来栖晓这么好看有人送巧克力应该是意料之中的事……

事实证明人们绝对不能小看热血的青少年。

“其实我收不到其他人的巧克力也没关系，”坂本龙司板起脸，表情严肃，来栖晓被他盯得整个人都慌了，放在桌面下的手不安地交叉在了一起，“巧克力我只想收到你的，晓。”

来栖晓的脸顿时涨得通红——  
“这……这算是表白吗？你在说什么坂本同学，我可是——”他的大脑一片空白，根本不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么。

“我的老师，我知道，还有这就是表白。”  
拜托，他难得认真一次，鬼知道为了说出这句话他内心挣扎了多少次。

养在卢布朗里的那只黑猫此时喵了一声，来栖晓揉了揉他本来就乱的黑色卷发，接着捂住了脸任由身体向后倒在长椅背上。  
“好吧，可是事先说好今年的巧克力我没准备。”

“没关系，”有没有巧克力对于龙司来说其实不重要，再说他一向觉得巧克力什么时候都可以补，“作为交换，以后独处的时候你都要叫我龙司。”  
他大声宣布。与此同时那只黑猫甩了甩尾巴转身走上了阁楼。

巧克力，黑猫……这些都是次要的，最重要的是他和来栖晓在交往了。

坂本龙司快等不及询问来栖晓自己是不是能开始亲他了。


	2. 分手还是补习选一个吧 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 师生。一个坑，傻白甜

1

这事说出来连来栖晓自己都不相信，他――现就职于秀尽学院勤恳工作的新人教师，居然和自己的学生坂本龙司在交往中。

他们从认识到交往的过程说来话长，来栖晓每次躺在床上摸着养在店里的黑猫回忆人生的时候思绪总是会跳回到他第一次见到坂本龙司那会――龙司给他的第一印象和多数老师告诉他的一样，是一个不良少年，可交谈过几句后来栖晓又觉得这个学生不像他表现出来的那样是个无可救药的不良学生。现在想起来这一定就是吸引晓与龙司接触的直接原因了。

是坂本龙司先告的白。当时气氛正好，柔和的灯光打在龙司染成金色的头发上，他整个人都带上了一种暖色调。来栖晓只觉得自己的脸在发热，因为紧张攥紧的双手抑制不住心中带着些小小期待的不安感，然后龙司同样涨红了脸――

“和我交往吧。”高中生不自觉地抬起下巴，用他一贯的大音量宣布。

来栖晓也不知道自己当时是怎么回事，也许龙司的告白真的打动了他，也许他是不好意思拒绝，最大的可能性是……他也喜欢龙司。这个结论太不可思议，以至于在交往后的每周他都要专门空出时间感叹――“我在和我的学生做什么啊。”

总之，回到那天，在龙司的告白之后，来栖晓的思绪乱成了一团，平时以冷静自豪的他这次似乎完全丧失了独立分析的能力，他几次张了张嘴，最后听见一句他从未想象过的答案脱口而出。  
“好啊。”

下一刻他亲爱的学生――坂本龙司亲了他。他们拥抱在一起，感受着彼此的温度，这段时间过得很慢，来栖晓从坂本龙司的怀抱中脱离开来的时候还没有搞清楚状况，他只记得自己答应了告白，接着龙司的脸离他越来越近……  
天哪……  
来栖晓捂住脸，拿身体不舒服当作挡箭牌转身往阁楼跑去，他的新男友坂本龙司没有追上来，最后在阁楼上陪着他度过那个不眠夜的只有摩尔加纳――黑猫在他脚边绕了几圈悠闲地甩着尾巴，好像在嘲笑来栖晓连亲吻都会退缩。

想必他是喜欢坂本龙司的，否则会和后者秘密交往到现在根本就是不可能的事。

可是和自己的学生谈恋爱真的好吗？来栖晓总是会陷入这样的矛盾中，坂本龙司那边倒没觉得有丝毫不妥――  
“只要我们互相喜欢就好了吧？”每当来栖晓怀疑自己行为的正确性的时候龙司都会这样说。有的时候晓真的很羡慕像龙司这样的热血少年啊……

“晓，早上好。”  
听到熟悉的声音晓才反应过来，他眨了眨眼睛，发现刚刚在想着的那个人就站在自己面前。

“早上好，”晓朝龙司点点头，龙司今天也没有好好穿校服，在刚认识龙司的头几个月他曾经希望龙司改掉这个毛病，但随即便因为发现这已经成了龙司不可逆转的生活习惯而宣告放弃，“今天就是考试成绩贴出来的日子了吧。”

龙司皱着眉抓了抓头发，听到和考试有关的字眼让他觉得不太自在。  
“这些不重要啦，下午放学后有空吗？我想和你一起去游戏厅。”

“看这次成绩定吧。”  
来栖晓说完这句话，弃哀嚎的坂本龙司于身后不顾，向上扯了扯包带先一步往秀尽学院走去。  
他毕竟还是有在为坂本龙司补课的，要是结果不理想那他有没有打游戏的心情可难说。

带着紧张的心情，来栖晓一路爬上二楼。成绩果然一早就张贴出来了，来栖晓混在争相查看成绩的学生中间一点点往最前面移动。  
挤到最前面实在花了他一番功夫，晓在成绩榜正前方站定从第一名开始看起，假装对谁是这次前十产生了兴趣，然后他的目光慢慢下移，一眼看到了熟悉的名字。  
坂本的成绩果然还是要从倒数看起，相比上次考试居然还低了一点。

来栖晓哭笑不得。会变成这样的结局其实他早就有了预感，只是没想到预感还成了真。  
可是他真的有好好在给龙司补课啊……那么龙司的问题到底出在哪只有他本人才有数了。

他在午休时间把龙司叫来了办公室。今天办公室的其他老师约好集体出去吃饭，当然也问了晓――晓没有答应就是为了现在这一刻。

“所以，我到底是哪里做的还不够好呢？”来栖晓坐在办公椅上抬头望着龙司，目光中流露出一丝无辜。

坂本龙司看得莫名口干舌燥。在来栖晓无辜目光的紧逼下，他喉结动了动。  
“你讲得很好，可是我……一直在看你。你认真的样子我很……”他说到一半如好像终于发觉了自己在说些什么一般红着脸住了嘴，把“喜欢”咽回了肚子，一低头看见晓的脸似乎比他更红。

“坂本同学，这里是老师办公室，我没有锁门。”来栖晓伸手从办公桌上拉来一只水杯，打开盖子喝了一口又拍了拍自己的脸才冷静下来，两人都沉默了好一会来栖晓才迟来地提醒龙司注意场合。

“那，我早上来时说的事你还记得吗？”

“你说要不要去游戏厅的事？我不记得了，”来栖晓歪歪头，在龙司“这不是还记得吗”的吐槽声中牵起嘴角笑了，“放学在门口等我。”

龙司欢呼一声离开了办公室，来栖晓注视着他的背影一直到他关上办公室的门。  
龙司一定把早上他说的话忘光了，今天打游戏是不可能打游戏的，龙司暂时别想他一起陪打游戏。来栖晓把椅子转回去面对一桌子书，默默推了一下眼镜。

他早该意识到的，坐在龙司身边的时候对方的视线一直落在自己身上，好像迫不及待想留下痕迹的既视感果然不是错觉，仔细想想好像在龙司告白前这种感觉就存在了。  
原来不是他步入需要担心养生年龄前的被害妄想啊。

晓一下午都有课，到下班时间好像只是一瞬间的事。揉了揉发酸的腿，晓收拾好东西和同办公室的同事告别，对面办公桌的年轻同事这时从电脑后抬起头来朝他招了招手。  
“来栖，晚上有空吗？我准备去的聚会还有一个名额。”

来栖晓朝同事勉强地笑了笑，然后摇头。  
“我还有事。”

“来栖你每天都很忙啊，我还指望有你在边上能吸引更多注意呢，毕竟凭来栖的长相会大受欢迎那是肯定的吧――”  
同事把手背在脑后闭着眼细数来栖晓走在人群中被搭讪次数，没注意到晓已经紧张到流冷汗了。

“下次有时间再说吧，有机会我一定抽时间去当你的背景板。”来栖晓悄悄加快了脚步――“他不可能发现我和龙司的关系，重点是后半句”晓不断以此安慰自己要冷静。

晓合上办公室的门走下楼梯，虽然途中和几个主动打招呼的学生告别花了他一点时间，但他最终还是在规定时间内到达校门口了。  
坂本龙司果然早就等在那里了，看到他兴奋招手的样子晓想到了自己的计划，觉得良心一点都不疼。

“今天不去游戏厅，”他表情平静地给龙司浇了一盆冷水，“我们去涩谷的家庭餐厅。”

“去干什么？”  
龙司一头雾水。

反正不是请吃饭。这句话来栖晓没说出口。  
“总之去了就知道了。”

带头推门进家庭餐厅的是来栖晓，他扫了餐厅一圈，熟练地选了一个偏僻的座位坐下。  
服务员拿来菜单，晓接过来看了一眼就递给了龙司。  
“无限续杯咖啡。”

龙司看了看晓，点了一杯碳酸饮料。  
等他们的饮品都送上来，来栖晓首先端起咖啡喝了一口，眼神示意龙司拿出作业本。

“要在这里学习？”  
坂本龙司不敢相信。

“这里当然可以学习。”来栖晓挑眉。

龙司喝了一大口碳酸饮料然后乖乖拿出作业本，打开之前眼睛瞥了来栖晓的咖啡一眼，他可能是觉得等两个人的饮品都喝完了就没有留在这里的理由了。

太天真了。来栖晓的眼镜在灯下反着光。

过了一会，来栖晓的咖啡见了底，龙司这时小心抬起头，察觉到对方视线的来栖晓看着对面同样空空的玻璃杯微微一笑。  
“麻烦续杯。”晓举起咖啡杯叫来店员。

不知道又续了几次咖啡之后，坂本龙司终于崩溃一般摔笔抱住了头。  
“放过我吧晓――”

晓放下咖啡杯，杯子和木桌相撞发出清脆响声。  
“我必须提醒你坂本同学，你毕竟还是我学生，我还是有监督你好好学习的义务的。”

“可是我还是你男朋友，就没有额外福利吗？”

什么福利，做对一道亲一下吗？不存在的。  
“有啊，”来栖晓无害地笑了，低下了头，“分手还是补习，你选一个吧。”

“……补习。”

反正龙司是不可能选分手的，那他稍微威胁一下应该也不要紧。


	3. 分手还是补习选一个吧 2

坂本龙司怎么也没能料到来栖晓当真追到了他家里来，倒不是说来栖晓来他家里他不高兴，只是无论什么事和学习挂上了钩龙司都会觉得喜忧参半。

龙司的母亲对于晓的到来倒是持欢迎态度，茶桌上只几分钟便摆上了点心和茶水。在这位单亲母亲的眼中来栖晓礼貌又热心，好感度自然是蹭蹭地往上涨。

“龙司常提起您，您是他为数不多有好感的老师之一呢，”龙司的母亲说完看了看表叫声不好，起身拿起了挂在墙上的外套，话语中带上了一丝歉意，“失陪了，我还有工作——龙司，不要给老师添麻烦。”走之前还不忘提醒自己儿子。

来栖晓抬头回以理解的微笑，看得龙司晕晕乎乎不禁开始胡思乱想——这也算是某种程度上的见了家长吧，看来自家妈对儿子找的男朋友（虽然没有公开）挺满意的。

龙司的母亲又接着和晓寒暄了几句，话题从晓的家庭情况到晓有没有对象一应俱全，晓不擅长应付这些问题，只好勉强笑着应付过去。注意到晓的为难之处，龙司的母亲转回来再次叮嘱起了儿子。  
“好。”龙司于是应了一声，差点把“妈你放心这个老师我已经泡到手了”说出口。

龙司家的大门一关来栖晓立刻尽全力摆出了一副严肃的表情，逮着龙司进了书房连着补习了几个小时，等龙司反应过来，他该交的作业是全解决了，可难得的全休息日也不剩几小时了。

来栖晓望了眼窗外，天已经完全黑下来了，好在龙司家住的不偏僻，靠着路灯也能辨认出到车站的路。  
坂本龙司完全不这么认为——晓穿好外套走出龙司家的公寓门不久就听见了身后急促的脚步声，他不用回头便知是龙司追了上来。

晓无奈转头，对上的是龙司担心的视线。  
“你不能一个人回家。”龙司很快恢复了平稳的呼吸，说的义正言辞。

“我已经是成年男性了，而且我——”  
晓觉得龙司担心过度，他张了张口，刚想告诉龙司他高中的时候就经常一个人走夜路回家，忽然觉得有什么冰凉触感的东西落在了自己额头上。  
“怎么......"晓一摸额头——是水珠，仿佛要应证他的猜想似的，大片雨点随即落下。他和龙司立刻反应过来开始往有屋檐的地方跑去，可惜还是晚了一步，最后两个人沦落到了并肩站着拧衣服上的水的下场。

”你不能就这么回去，一身水回去你会感冒的。“龙司拎着湿漉漉上衣的一角直皱眉。

”我——“来栖晓还不服，在心里搜刮出一百个反驳坂本龙司的方法只用了他五秒。

”我和你身高差不多，我的衣服可以借你。你必须回我家换了衣服拿了伞才能回去，或者你可以直接睡我家——我妈今天晚上不回来。“  
龙司的眼睛直盯着晓，眼中流露出的坚决态度，晓和他对视了一会，那一百个反驳龙司的理由居然全部背叛他飞去了天外。

”好吧。“  
来栖晓妥协了。

龙司挑起眉毛等着晓选是和他回家还是穿着他外套回去——晓在两个选项可能产生的后果中斟酌片刻，还是为了自己仍然存在的羞耻心拒绝穿着龙司的衣服回住处去，正好也省了他向佐仓先生解释的功夫。

几分钟后，他们一前一后进了龙司家公寓的门。路过书房的时候晓往里瞥了一眼——灯还开着，连书摆放的位置都没变。  
他不会我刚出门就追出来了吧——晓坐在沙发上，给佐仓先生发完短信后变得无所事事起来，想到这一幕不禁腹诽着。

“要喝点什么吗？”  
龙司这时从卧室里探出头来，他的手上抱着几件衣物，放在最上面的是一件黄色的衬衫，考虑到龙司的品味，晓不动声色地皱了皱眉。

“不用了，”晓捏了捏额前的刘海，盯着自己的膝盖好一会才下定决心要站起来接过龙司手上的一打衣服，“麻烦你了，可以借用一下你家的浴室吗？”

“没问题。”龙司答应得倒快。

来栖晓刚淋了雨，头发原本的柔软造型塌了下来，现在还能看见不少水珠挂在发梢上，水珠顺着晓裸露在空气中的锁骨流进他湿透了的衬衫里，再加上晓进门的时候便脱了外套，龙司很难不注意到晓浸水了的衬衫正处于紧贴着皮肤的状态。

“等等。”晓经过龙司身边的时候后者忽然叫住了前者，晓应声停了下来，歪歪头投来困惑的目光。  
龙司上前一步把晓的头推向左侧，黑发年轻人的脖子右侧完全暴露在了龙司的视线下，黄发少年张嘴作势要啃上去。晓先是愣了一愣，接着反应过来，脸泛上一丝绯红的同时及时推开了龙司。

“我今天穿的那件衣服是低领的.......明天也要穿。”晓抱着衣服逃进浴室。

龙司挠了挠头发叹了口气，对已经关上门的浴室喊了一声。  
“我家没客房。”

晓背靠着浴室的门，把这句话听得清清楚楚。  
——行吧，那他待会睡地板，龙司想什么他清楚得很。  
此时距离自以为计划通的晓发现自己不知不觉中已经把脸埋进了龙司的衣服里还剩下三秒。

第二天晓课间没什么安排，干脆去图书室转了一圈——没走两步晓就看见两本书背叛组织叠在一起横放在架子上，上面是《船长基德》下面是《亚森罗宾》，左边墙上还贴着还书守则，晓一眼瞄到了把书按序号摆回架子上那条，于是随手拿起这两本书摆回了正确位置。做完这些晓忽然失去了借书的兴趣，也许是不守规则的学生影响了他的心情吧。

这层楼有一个奇怪的设计，最偏僻的两个教室间的墙壁毫无意义地凹进去了一块，学生中基本没人会在意，但晓路过时总要多看几眼，这一次发现异常情况自然在情理之中。

三个男生围着一个更瘦弱些的男生.......校园暴力？

来栖晓一向看不惯这种事，作为学生时是，现在作为老师也是。他挤开人群朝那个角落走去，刚好赶在瘦弱男生的脸被拳头招呼上之前阻止了他们。

“你这家伙管什么闲事？”领头的男生不耐烦地瞪了晓一眼，看来是不认识晓，当然晓也不认识他们。

好歹我也是这个学校的老师.......晓叹了一口气，处理欺凌同学的学生该怎么办呢？先从检讨开始吧。

“那几个人是惯犯了，常有他们威胁同学的传闻，但老师们因为各种原因也很难处理他们。”放学后，听到晓问起这件事，龙司想了想，这样回答他。

晓沉默了一会儿，他的大脑快速运转，一时找不出有效的对策。  
“先走吧。”晓最后暂时把这事放在一边，把包的带子往上提了提往前走。

“去哪里？”龙司小跑了几步追上他。

“家庭餐厅。”  
龙司哀嚎一声，只可惜来栖晓不会放过任何一个可以无限续杯的雨天。

他们打着伞走在涩谷的街道上。来栖晓低着头，看着雨点打在路上已有的积水洼上激起一片片涟漪——他不能清晰地认识到自己到底在想些什么，也许是坂本龙司，也许是今天目击到的校园欺凌的问题，或者是些别的什么.......总之他要处理的事越来越多了，可为了维持现在的状态他不得不把这些事都处理好......

“这位小哥，有没有兴趣来我们这里工作？”打断晓思绪的是一个热情过头的声音，循着声音的源头看去，晓的视线遇见了一个染着红发穿着随意的男人。

工作？  
“我有工作了，抱歉。”晓充满歉意地冲男人笑了笑，出于礼貌，他接受了男人递过来的名片。

“兼职的话再多一个也没关系啦，我们的工作可是能赚很多钱的。”  
男人还在说着些晓听不懂的话，兼职？他们在聊的真的是一个话题吗？

“不好意思——他还有事！”这时一只手开始拉着晓把他往一边拽，晓眨了眨眼转过头去——是坂本龙司。龙司拉着晓走了一会，无奈地摇了摇头。

“这群家伙.......下次遇到这种人直接走开就好了，反正也不是什么正经工作吧，”龙司朝刚刚离开的方向抬抬下巴，然后他发现晓似乎还是没有搞清楚状况，“他是把你当成高中生了，你果然还是要当心一点啊，毕竟你是这个样子......”

“这个样子？”

龙司惊讶地瞪大了眼睛——他不知道？龙司面前的这个年轻人，几次登陆秀尽学院论坛最想泡的人排行榜第一位的来栖晓，在周围同事和学生对其长相的一致好评的包围下居然还觉得自己相貌平平？  
“没什么。”龙司想给晓解释，组织了半天语言都没想好该怎么说。

坂本龙司，久违地体会到了无力感。


	4. 分手还是补习选一个吧 3

3

把对三个学生的处分申请交上去，必须要做的事这样算是少了一件——不过，晓想到明晃晃列在清单第一条的“协助坂本龙司顺利升学”，忽然觉得头又开始疼了。

如果可以的话真想喘口气啊……

“来栖，今晚有空吗？要不要一起出去放松下？”

听到同事的声音晓一瞬间有些失神——莫非他无意间把心理活动说出了口？要不然上天怎么会派个天使下来实现他的愿望？然而当他怀揣着“当然要”“务必带上我”一类的回答欣然抬头看清说话同事的脸时，原来那种惊喜的心情顿时就无迹可寻了。

“又是联谊吗……都说了没空了。”

一向拗不过晓冷漠表情的同事今天却不准备轻易放过他。  
“没空吗？可我前几天才看见你晚上从游戏厅出来，那时候你可不像没空的样子。”

不好——来栖晓大惊。他本该不会露出任何破绽的，可龙司别的不说，射击游戏技术是真的日益精湛，眼看着他来栖晓的不败地位就要遭到威胁，无奈之下才出此下策偷偷跑去游戏厅练习，想不到竟会被真·闲得无聊的同事发现。

抓住他把柄的同事嘿嘿一笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“没事来栖，谁不需要娱乐呀？其实叫你去联谊也不是非要逼你怎么样，重要的是没你这张脸不一定会有人来啊。”

晓被他说得一愣一愣，他搞不懂他这个家里并无万贯家财，去了最多当个背景板的相貌平平东京高中教师究竟哪点能吸引别人了——同事走之前还不忘再叮嘱一句：  
“对了，到时候别忘了把眼镜摘了。”

所以，这就是晓在大好的时光坐在联谊桌的中间，莫名成为女生那方的焦点的原因了。

晓朝同事投去一个谴责的目光，在摘下眼镜的情况下被好几个人同时盯着看让他浑身都不自在。同事接下他的责备，表情痛苦地摇了摇头，内心在抱怨这简直是大失策，来栖晓实在是帅过了头，注意力这不是被完全夺走了吗。

“不如我们现在就开始自我介绍吧。”  
这时有精通联谊的专家从座位上站了起来，拍了拍手示意开始传递话筒。

晓眨了眨眼睛，意识短暂地飞离新宿回到家中撸起了猫，再回过神，晓发现自己已经在和话筒无言对视了。  
他真不该来的。

“那……我是来栖晓，请多关照。”

同事在一旁唉声叹气：早知如此还不如订个来栖晓等身立板过来。

从联谊全身而退时晓已经懒得去确认时间了。他今天被逼喝了点酒，站在新宿的街道上只觉得头晕，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，也不知是冷风加酒精的共同作用，还是刚刚看似直男实则深柜的男人跑来搭讪他最后却被寻找猛1的新宿姐妹花拉走带来的冲击太大。

街边支了个占卜小摊，晓依稀记得一点这家店占卜很准的传闻——眼下占卜摊前坐了个染了金发的少年，看着面熟。

“你的爱情运……危机……没关系……”

占卜的少女表情严肃，惹得晓也开始对金发客人的爱情运感到好奇了。少女的声音穿过街道，被风吹散飘进他耳朵时变得含糊不清，于是他向前几步，想听得更清楚一点。

然而一股力量限制了他向前——更确切地说，是有个人拉住了他的手腕。  
“有一个适合你的工作……”“兼职……”对方似乎急于把这些信息灌输给他。

怎么又是工作，我想休假——他因此感到烦躁，一心只想到占卜摊那边去，一定是酒的原因，要不然他现在怎么会挣脱不开？

好吧。最后晓妥协了。你不让我过去就让他过来吧，他想。

“龙司！”然后他喊出声，没有一丝征兆的行动把钳住他手腕的那人吓得松开了手。

坐在占卜摊前的金发少年肩膀猛地跳了一下，为他占卜的少女则“哎呀呀”地笑了起来。

“为什么你会出现在这里啊？”  
龙司架着晓往车站走去，他没能听完占卜，因为在他扶住晓的那一刻后者就像失去了全身力气似的整个人瘫在了他身上。

“加油哟你们，当然钱是不会退的。”  
占卜的少女在他们离开前还记得挥了挥手，龙司暗暗记下这笔账发誓下次再也不来了。

“同事拉我去联谊……倒是你，你跑到这里干什么？”  
晓眯着眼睛，终于发现男高中生晚上出现在新宿不大对劲了，他的头搭在龙司肩膀上，说话和呼吸间无意中呼出的热气让龙司想躲却没处躲，最后连耳根都泛上了红色。

“占卜啊，据说她占卜很准。”  
龙司理直气壮。  
“话说你明明有我这个男朋友了吧，还来参加联谊干嘛？”

来栖晓的大脑艰难处理龙司的话，酒后劲的影响让他这个性格中天生带着敏锐的人硬是没能听出龙司话里的那点小心思来。  
“都怪你。”  
然后他想了一会，想到自己进游戏厅被发现，还有进游戏厅的原因，坦率地说道。

“哈？怪我吗？”

“怪你。”  
晓又重复一遍。

龙司叹了一口气——试图和现在的晓说话真是他做过最错误的决定了。  
“算啦，我现在送你回家。”

想不到来栖晓还不甘心，他今天话特多，坚决不愿在这个时候终止聊天。  
“说到家，你妈妈今天在家吗？”

“不在。”龙司下意识回答，三秒后才发现大事不妙。

“那……”晓哼哼两声，看似犹豫不决其实早就挖好陷阱等着龙司往里跳了，“我就去你家吧，现在还不算晚，我看还可以给你补习一晚上。”

“补习？今晚？”龙司又叫了起来，他没想到晓喝成这样都为他着想，各种意义上的。

“不愿意吗？”晓的声音在句尾轻了下来，带点质问的语气竟让龙司活活听出了一丝委屈来。

来栖晓毛茸茸的脑袋在龙司的颈间蹭来蹭去，像只打盹的黑猫，龙司平日里哪里享受过这样的待遇——所以他不争气地屈服了。

龙司把晓带回了家安置在自己的床上，扯了一床被子想给他盖上。  
晓偏不肯安稳去睡，他抢过被子，坚强地靠着墙维持坐姿，嘴上还唠叨个不停，非要龙司把作业拿出来写。

他是怎么知道我没写作业的——龙司百思不得其解。

光是写还不够，晓还要坚持场外指导。有的时候他盖着被子靠在墙边，迷迷糊糊轻声说着些胡话到一半便忽然站起来凑到龙司身边，扫一眼作业本指出几个错误，然后再原位倒回去哼唧哼唧继续说胡话。  
他纠的错误点居然还都是对的。

龙司觉得他真的需要以家属身份给晓请个假了。

龙司今天作业完成的不错，特别是在晓的干扰下，这个结果显得更加可贵了。

晓的大脑还是混沌一片，他看着龙司的作业本，看着看着忽然心中生出一股欣慰来，脑内神经不知为何和几星期前他第一次抓龙司去家庭餐厅补习时龙司说的话搭上了线：

“……就没什么额外福利吗？”

额外福利啊……毕竟他也不是什么不知变通的老师呢。

“今天就……给你点奖励吧。”  
于是他挣扎着坐起来，被子从他身上滑落，在地上堆成一团。

“奖励？”  
龙司捡起被子，摸不着头脑。  
可别是多奖励一套题吧。

来栖晓眨眨眼睛——眼前满是水汽，雾蒙蒙的——他又眨眨，龙司的形象清晰了一点，他趁此机会张开双臂，作出一个邀请的姿势。

“要亲吗？”

在扑上去的前一刻龙司还怀疑自己在做梦。接个吻都要观察半天有没有外人、事后会脸红半天的来栖晓他居然……  
可是来栖晓难得没被眼镜遮住的灰色眼睛正盯着他看呢，还能看到眼睛里未干的水花。

龙司的吻带着些不成熟高中生特有的青涩，稍不注意便会往粗暴的方向去，实际上也没有多少恋爱经验、眼下意识还混沌不清的晓根本招架不住，更别提争夺什么主动权了。

晓只觉得自己的身体向后倒去，他的背和柔软的床垫接触，一团阴影笼罩在他身体上方——

晓捡回了一点意识。  
——就这样下去的话，一定会有等他清醒后回忆起来能羞耻到想死的事发生……

于是来栖晓头一歪，像是打定主意要逃避一样睡了过去。


	5. 错觉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗来自动画某一集和P5D龙司的一句话

这事龙司没和任何人提过，在遇见雨宫莲的前一天晚上，他其实做了一个梦。  
梦里一直有一个声音，他找不到声音的源头辨不出声音的主人，只记得那声音一直在重复一句话：  
“你喜欢什么类型的人？”  
这问题着实有些突兀，可并不是每个人都会关心被贴上不良学生标签的坂本龙司想要哪种类型的女朋友的，龙司心中因此没来由地升起了想要回答这个荒唐问题的欲望。  
“我的话，皮肤白皙，适合戴眼镜的那种吧。”龙司再三考虑，回答。

再然后……他就醒了。

不知道是不是梦的缘故，他今天起得比平时晚，母亲早已上班去了，给他在桌上留下了早饭和留言便条――龙司来不及看便条，自然错过了母亲提醒他带伞的嘱咐。  
走在上学的路上，龙司回想起梦的内容来，十六七岁的高中生想象力犹为丰富――那不会是预知梦吧？难道我马上要有一个这样的女朋友了？他浮想联翩，回过神来面前竟出现了鸭志田的车――他的初中同学，高卷刚打开车门坐进去。  
龙司的心情顿时跌入谷底，他加快步伐，然而车的速度远快于人，于是龙司只好停在原处，用脚重重踏着水洼，嘴上不忘咒骂鸭志田是个变态教师。  
“变态教师？”一个疑惑的声音传入龙司的耳朵。  
“鸭志田啊？刚刚那个。”龙司下意识接话反问道，没去考虑会不会被打报告的问题――然后他才后知后觉反应过来，原来这个屋檐下除了他自己，刚刚离开的鸭志田和高卷，还有另外一个人。  
那个人皮肤白皙，脸上戴着一副眼镜，灰色的眼睛困惑地眨了眨，看上去一副乖巧模样。龙司没见过这人，但他真的得承认这个人皮肤很白戴眼镜也很好看摘了眼镜估计更好看……而且和某个刻在他心中的形象过于相似了。

可是怎么看这人都是个和他一样的男高中生吧？

之后发生的事不用详说，莲为他付出了很多，在街上偶遇的转校生少年会成为他生命中重要的存在是龙司完全没有预料到的展开。雨宫莲最后成了他最好的朋友――所以说，天赐的女朋友根本不存在。

不知是不是龙司的错觉，他和自己这个最好的朋友似乎总在一起。龙司从没怀疑过这事是否正常，只是把它理解成了男生们间友谊的体现――直到……

“莲他最近挺忙的吧？我邀请他几次都没回复我。”  
莲暂时缺席的某次怪盗团会议，杏一边用吸管搅拌着玻璃杯里的冰镇果汁，一边随口说道。

“确实，他也拒绝了几次我的邀请。”一旁的真点点头赞同。

龙司把双手背在脑后，听到两个女生的谈话后他愣了愣，眼睛转了转，在能思考更多之前已经脱口而出：  
“是吗？他从来没拒绝过我啊？我还以为他很闲呢……”  
这是事实，无论龙司是通过手机发出邀请还是直接在放学后揽着莲的肩膀询问是否要一起出去，莲总会毫不犹豫地表示自己有空，然后他们就真的会一起出去――绕着公园跑步，或者在游戏厅玩一会。  
“等下，你们为什么要这样看着我？”  
察觉到两个女生古怪的视线，龙司的话戛然而止。

真摇摇头，嘴角勾起带出一个苦笑，杏则转回去对付那杯冰镇果汁，二人都相当默契地没有回答他。

龙司本来该把生活中的这个小插曲忘得一干二净的。

问题主要是龙司发现自己对和莲的兄弟情逐渐变了味――究竟是什么时候开始的龙司说不清楚，也许是莲把倒在地上的自己拉起来的那次？反应过来时，他已经对莲倾注了超越友情范围的关注了。  
“原来我喜欢他啊。”回想起记忆中的莲，龙司倒是对这个结论不意外。  
他知道自己不能再向莲要求更多了，所以这个改变他和谁都没说。  
龙司继续做着莲的好兄弟，有时候还小小抱怨一下要是那个梦能成真就好了，看上去一切如常毫无破绽――但有一个问题，他真的很在意。

这是照常和莲绕着公园跑步的某日。  
虽然在异世界中的莲担当着怪盗团首领的职务，每次战斗也总是凭借敏捷的身手和强大的力量立足于战斗的中心，但若真要论体力，他和冲锋担当的龙司比起来还差了一点。

“你还好吧？”  
龙司停下来转身往回跑了两步，刚好追上还在他身后喘着气，明显体力不支的莲。  
从这个视觉，上气不接下气导致脸红扑扑的莲，其实挺可爱的。

“没……”  
莲连声音都在颤抖，这怎么看都不像没事吧？

“莲莲我说你啊，”龙司无奈地抓了抓头发，看着莲支着膝盖喘气的样子叹了一口气，“你每天都陪我跑步我很高兴没错啦，但勉强自己也不太好。昨天刚去了印象空间今天还来跑步，你应该很累了吧？”

莲仍保持着双手撑膝盖弯着腰的姿势，他还没缓过劲来，却非要把头尽力抬起好看着龙司。

“对了，你最近好像拒绝了真和杏的不少邀请――我的意思是，你可以不用勉强自己和我跑步，和她们一起出去不是也……”  
他话没说完――因为莲的眼底明显地闪过了一丝失望，龙司于是识相地住了口，“挺好”在嘴边拐了个弯终于没说出来。

莲垂着眼。  
“不……我不是在勉强自己，而是真的喜欢和你待在一起。”他的声音轻轻的，从中能听出几分委屈。

龙司目瞪口呆。  
他没有自觉吗他的说话方式一直都是这样吗过去的类似场合他是怎么说话的完全回想不起来了啊靠――

莲是真的不知道自己在说些什么。龙司最后如此断定。

学园祭结束后，龙司更加笃定这点了。  
他居然在学园祭上给自己发短信说要当着全校的面喊出“我喜欢龙司”。

要不是莲是他最好最亲近的哥们，龙司一定会认为莲是真的要公开表白了。但莲这个人……总是能一本正经地说出一些不可思议的话啊，即使他说了“喜欢和你在一起”之类的话，他的原意也不一定是你所理解的那样。

当然了，龙司是不会拒绝莲的告白的，即使那仅仅是玩笑话――收到莲的短信时他甚至还有点高兴。但那个时候他真的慌了，连打字的手都在颤抖，一想到本意只是想开玩笑的莲要当着全校的面向真的对莲有心思的自己告白他的大脑就乱成一团。他在内心反复强调莲不是真的喜欢你他这个人就是这样一切都是错觉，手上打字的速度不知不觉中向上飞升了几个档次，再次反应过来，他已经向莲发送了一大段话了――总结一下是：天哪你可千万别这么干啊。

谢天谢地，莲最后还是住手了，代价是龙司被三岛狠狠嘲笑了一番。正激烈反驳三岛时龙司瞄到了一旁站着的莲――低着头，脸上看不出这时该有的笑意，整个人是一副深受打击的模样。

什么情况？

回家后龙司也没有忘掉这一幕，他躺在床上反复思索，忽然产生了一个不合实际的猜想――不会是因为我拒绝他了吧？  
不可能，龙司自嘲道，再想一遍这种事连他自己都觉得好笑。可这样拒绝别人挺伤人的，确实不大妥当，龙司翻了个身拿起手机。  
『今天真是不好意思，拒绝你不是因为你不够好，只是我被你吓到了。』  
莲没有马上回复，龙司不免得有些紧张，也许他只是在给老板帮忙没有时间看手机呢？龙司自我安慰。  
过了几分钟――大概是龙司生命中最漫长的几分钟，莲终于回复了。  
〖我知道。下次有时间要不要一起出去？〗  
龙司松了一口气。

现实却没有时间留给他们一起出去了，真姐姐殿堂的攻略很快开始，翻盘计划也在紧锣密鼓地进行，一直到莲赢下了车轮战，确认了通往秘宝的路线，他们才有了喘一口气的机会。

那一晚离开殿堂后大家都各怀心思，莲刚出检察院就宣布他们可以当场解散――龙司犹豫了一下，走了没两步又停下来叫住了带着摩尔加纳打算离开的莲。  
“嘿，晚上要不要来一起打游戏？”

“不行，你需要睡――”摩尔加纳举起一只爪子反对，可惜话没说完便被莲带着跑了两步交到了双叶手里。

“去卢布朗吗？”  
待双叶朝莲敬了个礼抱起摩尔加纳，莲才慢慢地走回来，一边向双叶离开的方向露出微笑一边询问龙司。

莲很久没给阁楼里那台旧式游戏机添置新游戏了，即使如此两个人还是打开了玩过无数遍的格斗游戏，兴致勃勃地想让对方打出GAME OVER

“今天就暂时到这里吧！”莲第十次以完全碾压的优势干掉龙司的角色后，龙司丢下手柄宣布说。  
莲放下手柄，捡起遥控器关掉电视，脸上带着得意的小小笑容被龙司收在眼底。

“说起来，龙司，你的伤怎么样了。”

“伤？”龙司摸不着头脑。

“就是……你在竞技场不是被电了吗？”莲投向龙司的视线小心翼翼地，“电耐性的龙司居然会被电……战斗方案应该调整了吗……”

“等下莲莲，”龙司及时阻止莲发挥想象力，“我猜那应该不算魔法攻击，只是一个警告而已，所以不用担心，倒是你――”龙司一转攻势，凑近了惊讶地睁大眼睛的莲。  
“你受的伤比我更严重吧？你在竞技场可是被那个大家伙直接命中了哦。”

“那是因为我看到你被电失手了，而且我也喝了特效药所以没事，重点是――”莲再次提高了声音，“真的没事吗你？”

龙司搞不懂莲为什么要问他这么多次，他抓抓头皮，只想赶快告诉对方自己挺好。  
“所以说你过度关心了啊，你是我女朋友吗？”

……  
他是不是说了些不得了的话。

先说好龙司真的不是故意的，会把女朋友和莲结合在一起肯定是他潜意识作综，和只想和好朋友进行普通男高中生对话的龙司本人一点关系都没有。  
但他也不能把心里想的掏出来给莲看告诉他自己真是无意冒犯（再说真掏出来事情会不会更糟还不一定呢）  
所以……  
完蛋了，龙司紧张得说不出话。

“龙司你……”  
莲张了张嘴，说话都慢了下来。

龙司等着莲的最后一击（其实他已经在心中把自己批判得只剩一口气了。）

“让我当你女朋友也是可以的。”莲说。

龙司的大脑一片空白，甚至怀疑自己听力出了问题。

这一定是幻觉莲不知道自己在说什么他就是那样的人莲怎么可能喜欢我这是错觉――

才怪。

“那太好了。”龙司最后说。


End file.
